fightingbladefandomcom-20200213-history
Fighting Blade Universe
Fighting Blade or sector 720FŒX III also known as Negative(né-gat-tîff) by locals. Negative is approximately 3.5 million light years right above the Y-Axis of VY Canis Majoris. Negative is approximately 50,000 light years in radius and is spherical in shape. There are over 16million intelligent species living among the star scattered in Negative and over 897Billion living species in total and growing. The reason being that Kayule, the strange living force in the center of the Negative is radiating out strong Omega wave that force the pressure around most star in Negative to stabilized and because of that, many stars in Negative are close in temperature and gravitational force. Negative can be separated into 5 different types of regions, each with its own civilization and stars types. 1. Faria - gassy region of the universe, most star systems in this region have no shape and are mostly composed of gases. while some solid stars can be spotted around the edge of the region, not many of them have any living organism in it ,not to mention intelligent being. But because of the fact that the region is mostly covered in gas, it's hard to be sure that there are nothing inside the gas. 2. Abartha - this region contain some of the harshest environment any region can be in, there are 278 major stars systems in this region and all of them have at least 2 red giant in the center of the system making many of the systems in this region an extremely high temperature part of the galaxy. Most stars in this region are inhabitable by civilizations that requires uses of water or plants. Because of the harsh environment in this region, only 42 star systems are habitable and only 2 contains intelligent beings. 3. Cithadete - cold region toward the edge of the Negative are consider perfect for some being but not me. This part of the galaxy is so low in gravitational field that make many of the star system in this region so far apart but once found, will stuck in groups of 10-20 systems. Most systems in this region have cold star as its sun and it's stars are mostly ice-covered. There are some systems that are closer to Abartha region and are perfect for living organism to lives in, that part is called the 'under' region of Cithadete because it's in between the coldest and hottest part of the universe. Too bad that only 20 out of 752 star systems in the region are habitable and 4 of that is in the under region of Cithadete. 4.Sagia - the region surround Kayule or the region in the center of the universe, this region contains many of the habitable star system and are most populated region of all. The temperature of this region range anywhere from extremely cold to extremely hot but because it's close to other civilizations, These regions have no problem adapting to the surrounding while maintain their cultures. Most of the tales and stories of Fighting Blades occur in this region of the universe. 5. Nest - these regions inside the Negative is the home and nests of the space being called "Mayura", there are absolutely no living organism stupid enough to set foot into this region of the Negative. The star systems in this region appeared in many variety. There are approximately 250,000 Mayura per nest some have the size of a small star system.